A Very Breredith Valentines
by RonTheSidekick
Summary: Mainly Breredith but does mention the others. rated T because I'm new to this


Breredith on valentines

"Bye Mere!", all the girls shouted her as they left the StarKid mansion. Meredith could hear the boys shouting the same to Brian as she was closing the door to her apartment.  
God, she was nervous! It was her first date with Brian on valentines day and she had no idea what he had in mind for their date. Would they be going out for dinner? Or maybe they'd be staying here and just watching movies and ordering pizza?  
Curious of what they were going to do, Meredith had to text Brian to see what she had to wear and if she should be worried.

Meredith; **Hey Bri, I was just wondering if I should wear a skirt or jeans? **

Brian; **Come in jeans... ;)**

This made Meredith exited yet cautious of what was going to happen. Where were they going? Will she like it or will it be something only Brian could enjoy?

It was 10am and she was starving. Meredith grabbed a bowl of cereal and got ready.  
After showering and brushing her teeth, Meredith let her hair dry naturally for an hour seeing as Brian wasn't going to pick her up until 12:30.  
Meredith grabbed her orange vest top, a blue cardigan and her jeans.  
While she was putting on her mascara (not that she needed it; she just wanted to impress Brian) she recieved a few texts. They were from Denise, Lauren and Jamie telling her to have fun and if Brian doesn't treat her like a lady, they'd kick his sorry butt.

She finished getting ready as there was a knock at the door. It must be Brian, she thought.  
meredith opened the door to see a bouquet of flowers being held by a familiar face.

"Hello Beautiful", Brian said as he poked his head around the large bouquet. Brian didn't want anything more than seeing his spectacular girlfriend.  
"Hey there Bri. So are we ready to go? Because I'm so excited!"  
"So you should be! I'll drive."

As they started driving, Meredith recognised where we are going...

"Ohmygod are we going to play laser tag?!", Meredith asked with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hell yeah, baby! Just you, me, and the rest of the team! Boys verses Girls. Just like always!"

They arrived at the laser tag place and all of the girls ran to Meredith and the boys to Brian.  
"I'm so eager to get going! I'm gonna kick his -"  
"MEREDITH!"

Meredith turned her head away from the giggling girls and saw Brian running towards her with a slight grin on his face.  
Brian whispered in her ear, " Be a dear and wear this for me."  
He handed her a a silver bracelet with charms all over it; a small Elvish ring, a wand, sunglasses, and a tiny robot.  
"Aw, Bri! You shouldn't have! But I have one condition..."  
"Anything for my baby."  
Meredith handed him a T-Shirt from HMB.  
He kissed her passionately in thanks to the totally awesome Tee. Meredith stopped in the middle and said, "Thank you. Again. But I have to warn you, you're going down Mister Holden and nothing will get in my way to destroy you!"  
"A little harsh Mere, a little harsh..."

Meredith puched him playfully and he went back to the boys.

Each group got together, signed in and before you know it, they were in the arena, battling it out.

"I'm coming for you Mere! Ready or not... HERE I COME", Brian shouted out to her. Meredith started running like a maniac. Everyone laughed and screamed for joy while running for their lives.  
"Yo, Jamie! Get your sweet little butt over here and give me a kiss", Joey told Jamie as he was searching for his prey.  
"Okay, but first... You have to get me, and yes Joseph Micheal Richter, that's order."  
"Challenged accepted. Peek-A-Boo!", he said as he turned the corner and scared Jamie. They kissed and she shot Joey to win 5 points for her team.  
"Gotcha mister."  
"Hey Lauren! Stop hiding! Just because you're a Hobbit doesn't mean no-one can find you. Come here and give me a kiss. Or I will have to tickle you to death!", Joe shouted out to Lauren, who he could hear giggling behind a post.  
"Is that a threat or a promise Walker?"  
"Whatever you want it to be! Just as long as I get that kiss."  
Joe pulled Lauren from the post she was hiding behind and they stared kissing. All the girls were teasing and finally shot Walker out of the game. Dropping his gun, he carried Lauren out of the arena. They went off somewhere no one else knew.  
"Denise, baby! Give my some Tootsie and call me Noodles!"  
"Honey, that doesn't make sense... But okay!"  
Before they knew it, everyone stopped what they were doing and were canoodling with their parter.  
The kissed chace raged on; Joe Walker for Lauren, Joey for Jamie, Dylan for Denise, and who could forget Brian for Meredith.  
"All players for the 1pm game please leave the arena and go do whatever you're doing elsewhere", the teenage announcer said.  
They all laughed and left the laser tag place.

After the game, they all went back to the mansion. Everyone spent their night as couples so everyone had their own privicy.

"Your's or mine?" Brian asked with a smirk on his cute face.  
"Uh, mine! We have Lord Of The Rings and I prefer my couch to yours", Meredith said as she clung onto her boyfriend with all of her love.

As they reached her apartment, she changed into her PJs and gave Brian is PJ bottoms she kept for whenever he stayed round.

They decided to listen to a love song playlist Brian had made for tonight. They listened to Stay - Maurice Williams & The Zodiacs and slow dances for a few minutes (they weren't in the mood for watching a film and they were too caught up with each other to peel their eyes away from one another). They didnt want to skip the song so they played this a few times until they got tired of it. Next was Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen and then Be My Baby - The Ronettes.  
"Hey, Mere?"  
Meredith looked up at the caring face she knew and loved. "Mm-hm."  
"You are the most talented, beautiful, inspirational girl. The Coolest Girl in my eyes."  
Meredith giggled at the compliments he gave her.  
"Brian, you are my everything. That's all I can say because that's all I can say. And the great thing is that's all you and I need to hear. The love we share with each other is too powerful to shatter at the biggest of inconveniences, whatever they may be."  
At the same time, they both shared, "I love you."

They started making out right in the middle of the song. The kiss seemed to last forever; starting off gently and finally it became more and more passionate. Leaning into each other, they balanced off to the side, landing on the couch. They finally stopped when Brian said, "I'll be right back."

He got up and disappeared into the bedroom for a few seconds and then came back, holding something behind his back. This was an important moment in his life and he couldn't afford to screw it up. He loved her and she loved him. That's all that mattered.

Brian got down on one knee and said, "Meredith Elyse Stepien, will you do marry me? And Stay. Here. With me, forever. Because I would crawl to the ends of the Earth and back for you."

Meredith stood there, mouth open but with a gleaming smile.

There was only one thing she could say...

"Yes!"


End file.
